


Sharing Secrets

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Corner Table Boys Forever [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing secrets, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Hey,“ Vijay scooted closer to him and opened his arms for Malcolm to snuggle his way into. “Take your time, there’s no rush.”
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Series: Corner Table Boys Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Sharing Secrets

"I have something important I need to tell you." Malcolm fiddled with his fingers. He’d spent the last two weeks mentally preparing himself for this moment but he still felt his stomach doing flips.

Vijay sat up from his cozy spot on the couch, setting the book he had been reading to the side. "Okay, what's up?" 

Malcolm sat next to him, nervously chewing his lip. It shouldn’t be this hard. It was Vijay. He gave his boyfriend a nervous smile that quickly slid back into a look of dread.

“Hey,“ Vijay scooted closer to him and opened his arms for Malcolm to snuggle his way into. “Take your time, there’s no rush.” 

He nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, enjoying the warm scent of his boyfriend’s cologne. They’d been through worse, they could make it through this. "Before we ran into each other there was an incident." He took a deep breath. "It wasn't my mother that stabbed my father, it was me." 

"Oh thank god," Vijay sighed, squeezing him tight, and kissing the top of his head. "I thought you were about to admit to having a secret love child or something. I am not ready to be a parent." 

Malcolm was confused. This wasn't the reaction he had prepared for. 

"You did hear me, right? I stabbed my father. With an ice pick. I almost killed him." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"You know?" This really wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

Vijay gave him a sheepish smile. "Mal, you yell in your sleep. Like, not just screaming. You yell things out all the time." 

He blinked back at him, mouth gaping. He knew he yelled things but he wasn’t aware that they had any sort of coherence. 

"I stabbed my father! I saw a body! No, don't open the door!" He mimicked Malcolm's yelling. "I'm sorry babe, I'm not trying to make light of your trauma. But you yell a lot. I'm kind of jaded to it now." 

"How long have you known?"

He watched on as Vijay considered it. 

"A few months? Six maybe?" 

"You've known for six months and didn't say anything?" 

He shrugged, "I knew you'd tell me when you were ready." 

Malcolm snuggled back into Vijay's arms. The wind had been taken right out of his sails and he felt a little disappointed actually. This was supposed to be a big thing. A sign of his trust in Vijay growing. 

"I can hear you thinking," he felt a kiss pressed to the side of his head. "You did a lot better than last time. Didn't even throw up on the carpet." 

"I was nervous. You don't tell your boyfriend every day that your serial killer father let someone go."

"I had to scrub the carpet for a week." Vijay made a face that crinkled his nose. 

Vijay was a better boyfriend than he deserved. He was patient, sweet, understanding, and- 

“Hey, come back to me.”

Malcolm blinked and looked up at Vijay, pressing his lips for a featherlight kiss. “I’m here. Just a little-” he trailed off, grasping for the words to describe what he was feeling. “Confused? Or concerned maybe. You put up with so much from me and you cope with it so easily and-” 

Vijay cut him off with another kiss and rested his forehead against his. “I don’t ‘put up with you’ babe. I don’t suffer silently. I love you. And yeah, I do go to therapy a good bit more than I used to since we got together but that’s been a long time coming anyway.” 

Malcolm chuckled and Vijay took it as an opportunity to kiss him again. They stayed entwined with each other for a moment before Malcolm pulled away. 

“You really don’t have any question’s why I did it?”

“I’m guessing it had something to do with the killer that was forcing your mother’s hand and your dad being a manipulative bastard as always, am I right?” he raised an eyebrow at Malcolm.

“That’s actually pretty accurate.”

He was getting lost in thought again when Vijay groaned and fell back onto the couch covering his face with his hands. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this. It’s my turn.”

“Your turn? Wait, you have secrets?” Malcolm laughed. Vijay was possibly the least subtle and secretive person he had ever met. 

“It’s a two-parter. You’re not allowed to laugh though!” He pointed a finger at him and Malcolm threw his hands up in mock innocence, trying to control the huge grin out on his face.

“I make no promises.” 

Vijay rolled his eyes at him. He sighed and closed his eyes. “You remember when we went to prom?”

“Of course.” It was one of the happiest times in his life to that point, he’d treasured the memory. 

“I called Gil. For advice. Kissing advice.”

Malcolm burst out in laughter. “You didn’t! How did you even get his number?” 

“I told you not to laugh!” He playfully smacked Malcolm’s shoulder. “He gave me his number in case of emergencies and I didn’t have any other male role models. It was an emergency!” 

Malcolm wiped a tear from his eye and took a breath trying to subside his laughing but only succeeded in starting all over again. The mental image of Gil’s face was just too much. 

“Well, he gave you good advice at least.” 

“Oh shut up Bright.” The muffled voice from behind the pillow Vijay was currently hiding from replied. 

“So what’s the second part.”

Vijay was quiet. 

“Oh come on it can’t be worst than that.” Malcolm nudged him with his foot.

“Ugh. Fine.” he tossed the pillow onto the floor. “I practiced.” 

“With who?” he felt a twinge of jealousy, he had always held it as a silly point of pride that they had been each other’s first real kiss. 

Vijay lifted his hand and Malcolm didn’t get it at first before he wiggled his fingers. He burst out in laughter again. 

“You practiced kissing your hand?” Malcolm didn’t think he could smile any wider or laugh any harder.

“I was sixteen!” They both dissolved into a fit of laughter, every time they made eye contact another wave of giggles started. 

Much later when the sky had gone dark and the stars glowed they sat in their backyard. A fire was lit and warmed the cooling air around them. Malcolm cozied himself to his boyfriend’s side. They drank mugs of steaming tea and enjoyed the crackle of the wood. 

“I still have secrets. Things I’m not ready to talk about yet.” His face was solemn and he stared into the fire. 

“I know.” Vijay tightened his arm around him, squeezing him. “And I’ll be here to hear them when you are.”


End file.
